


Love The Way You Lie

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: If love is forbidden, how exactly do you deal with it, when you don't know how even in the slightest? That's the problem that has begun to rise within the Sohma family, which only continues to place a scar onto their hearts. It becomes even more complicated when the young girl named Tohru joins without even trying.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Akito, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Mice and Kitties

"My precious....most precious....flower." I told myself with a small smile on my face. She was absolutely stunning in more ways than one, and I could easily tell how much I couldn't stop adoring the sweetheart in front of me.

"Kyou....your face looks pale and really red, did you get hurt somehow?" Placing a single palm onto my cheek, I just smirked about it.

"It was just a small wound is all it is, I got into a fight with Akito when I was visiting him, and he told me to never come back." Looking absolutely panicked like idiot she can obviously be at times; I entwined my fingers into her own while pulling her back towards the house. "Don't think so much about it, it isn't exactly like I would be wanting to go back there. Regardless, why don't you make something good for us to eat, I haven't eaten in who knows how long."

Nodding her head, the two of us started to walk back there as I let a lovely smile form towards her. There was nothing I would ever take from her, she didn't need to know about how I actually felt as long as I could protect her even in the slightest. At least, that is what I thought at the time, but if only for a single second I had told her what I was feeling then maybe I would never have even gotten myself into this mess.

Staring at that damn Rat from a distance, I just couldn't forget at all what he said to me at all. 'You don't know me at all dumb kitty cat, so don't act like you actually do.'; that was what he told me and even though I shouldn't have thought anything about it, it was that exact arguement that pressured feelings onto me I couldn't understand at all.

"Kyou, why are you spacing out is something the matter?" I could hear my lovely brunette friend call out towards me. Doing my best to push away such thoughts, I quickly shook my head at her and rose from the wooden chair that I was sitting in. "Are you sure...?"

"I'm fine honestly, unless you don't want me to be?" Quickly waving her arms in the air in utter panic, she shook her head quickly, which only made me laugh at her funny antics. She was always like this, and there was nothing I would ever want to do in order to change that. "Huh?"

There was a strange pulse inside of me while looking at Tohru, that made me wonder exactly why the feelings from before were changing in a way I couldn't understand. I couldn't stop staring at her with an obvious confusion and mystery flowing throughout my ember colored eyelids.

"You want to go back to Shigure's house with me and my friends, of course we're going to drop off Outani and Hanajima first...Kyou?".

Grasping onto the warmth of her hand, it didn't take long at all for me to tell her that I was fine with that completely. Even so, there was a strange uncertainty that just wouldn't go away. "Ms. Honda do you mind if I talk with Kyou about the student council instead?"

"I don't want to talk to you, besides you can handle your own Student Council work dumb Rat-" It only took him an instant to kick me into one of the nearby desks with a frustrated look towards me. "No worries Ms. Honda, this may take a little while, you shouldn't keep your friends waiting so go on ahead back to our house and we'll catch up with you." Even though she seemed a little unsure about letting us be in the same room as eachother, she went on ahead with a bright smile on her face.

"Why should I ever have any reason to talk to you?!" I finally answered him once Tohru was out of earshot, which only made him cross his arms stubbornly. "You already should know why I never will; what would you even want from me, unless the Damn Rat come back just to remind me of what you did."

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't think a thing about it. I only kissed you in the heat of the moment beacuse I had gotten frustrated is all." Peering over into those silver pupils ever so slightly, I just breathed out a deep sigh and stood back onto my feet once more. "Don't be a dumb idiot though and go blabbering about this to Akito, got it?"

"You think I'm stupid or something; like hell I would ever do something like that." Placing a single hand onto the wooden frame of the door next to me, there was only one thing that could utter out of my thin lips. "I don't understand you, at all."

Shutting the door behind me, I went around the town for a little while in order to clear my mind of anything and everything that made me feel like I would've had a headache from anything further. I didn't even notice how much time had gone down since the sun was almost vanished from the sky completely. Breathing out a deep sigh of my own, I went back to Shigure's house with Tohru as the only thing on my mind.


	2. Mice And Kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If love is forbidden, how exactly do you deal with it, when you don't know how even in the slightest? That's the problem that has begun to rise within the Sohma family, which only continues to place a scar onto their hearts. It becomes even more complicated when the young girl named Tohru joins without even trying.

Opening my eyelids ever so slightly, I sat upward gently. Running my palm across my left eye gently, I could easily feel the slightest bit of slumber still overtaking my body. Lifting myself off the bed beneath me, I stepped over towards the door and slid it open.

Going down the stairways, I found myself inside of our Kitchen and noticed a delicious smell coming from the counter in front of me. "Good morning Kyou! Yuki is still sleeping right now, though I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough; in the meantime would you like to taste test our meal?"

Stepping over towards her, I nodded my head as she raised the spoon up towards my mouth. "Hmmm...maybe you should add more pepper." With a loving smile, she nodded her head at me before adding the small ingredient into the pot. "You really do work too much around the house, you should lean on us a little bit more."

"No way! I made the deal to do the housework in exchange for my room, I could never impose on you all like that, besides it's a lot of fun!" Crossing my arms over my chest, I just couldn't help not giving up the fight, no matter what she said.

"You need to take a break, you'll only overwork yourself like this, what do you take ur body for in the first place?" Fidgeting with her fingers, she was obviously not able to comeback with any sort of argument back at me. Letting a slight smile grace my cheeks, I tapped her head ever so slightly. "Just...let us help out or we're just going to end up worried about you."

Nodding her head at me with the most lovely look on her face, I couldn't help blushing at such a thing before turning back towards the food in front of me. "Anyway....what are you cooking over here?"

"Soup. I put inside some meat, carrots, and some other veggies." Looking into the pot for a split moment, it was filled with some interesting ingredients; though I didn't bother to look too closely, beacuse I was sure no matter what she was cooking, it would turn out just fine.

Leaving the Kitchen, I decided to wait until she finally finished what she was doing. After a few minutes, Yuki came down the stairs looking barely audible the entire time. I didn't even bother trying to wake him up at the chance of having that Rat at my throat the entire time; instead I only watched him sit at the table, across from me.

I waited for a little bit longer until Tohru finally came out of the Kitchen with some Rice and Soup in hand for me. "Finished! Yuki, you're awake; give me just a minute and I'll get your meal for you." Stepping back into the Kitchen, she only took a split second to come back out with the items she had prepared before. Setting them in front of the Rat Boy, she looked quite pleased with herself.

"Shigure isn't awake just yet it seems, maybe he was working on a novel. I'll go wake him up!" Dashing out of the room in an instant, I started to devour the food in front of me. As usual, her soup tasted incredible and the rice was absolutely amazing.

Unfortunately, Yuki woke up while the two of us were eating our meals. Instead of even speaking a single word, he just gave me a silent stare without a single peice of kindness inside of his silver colored eyes. I couldn't stop feeling much too uncomfortable from just the single conscious feeling that continued to soar throughout me at his simple gaze. Finally, I had enough.

Slamming down my chopsticks onto the wooden item underneath them, I fiercely glared back at him. "Cut it out! If you have something to actually say to me, then just say it already fucking Mouse!"

"Already at each other's throats this early in the morning? You should try to be nicer towards eachother; I know, why not try taking a trip to the beach and running through the water hand in hand?" That single comment from the black haired man forced an incredibly pissed off look from the both of us. Nervously laughing at the look he was receiving, he just sat down at the table without another word, eating in complete silence.

Once the both of us finished our meals, we didn't budge an inch from the table in order to have some small talk with the others at the table. Once we were all finished, the three of us got ready for school easily, as Shigure went back into his room to 'so called, work on his novel'.

Stepping down the path in front of me, Tohru started up a quick conversation for the both of us. "So, did you two get some studying done last night too? If you guys don't mind, I would like some help with one of my subjects."

Intertwining my fingers into her own, she looked over at me with a cute smile on her face. The brown gaze of her pupils made my face start blushing again. Though, before either one of us could say anything further, we were interrupted swiftly by that fucking Mouse.

"Must you act like some sort of married couple? It's much too early in the morning for this shit, geez, at least show some restraint."

"Shut up stupid Rat, we can do whatever we want, what is it to you?!" Clenching my fists at him, he only looked away with an obvious fustration, which only ticked me off more. Panicking much too quickly over the situation, the sweet brunette next to me changed the subject as quick as she possibly could.

"Ah-Umm-We are almost at the school grounds so let's hurry up and get going, alright?" She told us while pointing over at the school gates without even a second thought. Even so, we refused to look at eachother even in the slightest.


	3. Mice And Kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If love is forbidden, how exactly do you deal with it, when you don't know how even in the slightest? That's the problem that has begun to rise within the Sohma family, which only continues to place a scar onto their hearts. It becomes even more complicated when the young girl named Tohru joins without even trying.

Sighing to myself, I kept my focus on the school work in front of me. It was difficult enough being around that damn Rat who decided to start acting like a pouting child anytime he was around me. It was always frustrating and I just couldn't stand it. At least there were enough distractions that I could avoid him most of the time.

"Ms. Honda would you like to walk home together?" Yuki pondered to the innocent girl that was standing next to me. "It would also be wonderful to have our lunch together."

"Of course, I was just thinking about inviting you anyway. That means that Kyou, Hanajima, and Uotani will be there. It's going to be so exciting for us all to eat lunch together!"

"What makes you think I want to eat lunch with that stupid Rat? It's just ridiculous." Before I could even process what was happening, Yuki was dragging me towards the roof despite my protests.

It didn't take long at all for us to reach the white colored area. Behind us was our friends that were sitting down without a single care in the world. "I got your lunches beacuse you two left them behind." Tohru told us while handing the two boxes to us, then she sat down peacefully.

"You two have been acting like some damn sourpuss lately. What has gotten into you anyway?" Uotani asked us which we both weren't exactly sure how to answer. "Honestly I already expected something like this from Kyou but not Yuki; not that you aren't both idiots already, but your behavior seems sort of strange."

Pulling Tohru towards her, Hanajima clutched onto the young girl's body. "I've noticed it too. In that case I demand you to keep away from my dear Tohru or else your negative energy will corrupt her innocence." I couldn't understand in the slightest what she was talking about, and I highly doubt Yuki did either.

"What the hell are you talking about? I seriously can't understand you weirdos most of the time." Though one thing was clear about this, our behavior was starting to be noticable enough by most of the students. I was trying to figure out what exactly to tell them, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Of course, if you refuse to tell us than we will just have to investigate it regardless if you like it or not. Isn't that right?" She told us while peering over at her friends, with an excited smile on her face. I was expecting such stupid behavior from Hanajima and Uotani, but the moment I saw Tohru's worried face, it was obvious that she might do such a thing too.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?! Do you even know what privacy rights are?" Rolling their eyes at us, it was clear that they couldn't have cared less about what I was saying.

"I mean; I really don't think that stalking us is neccessary, nothing is wrong, there is no need for this-" Yuki tried to start but it was clear the worried face Tohru wore was going to break us down with ease if this kept up. "We just got into a really bad fight lately and it's been difficult to talk to eachother is all, alright? We're going to be just fine Tohru, just give us some time to get over this understand?"

"Are you sure that-" Refusing to let her talk any further, she nodded her head sweetly. Rubbing the back of our heads, she gave us a sweet smile. "If you are sure, than I trust in you."

"Don't copy me stupid Rat!" I screamed at the boy next to me with an aggressive tone of voice. Without even the slightest bit of concern towards me, he flicked his head towards me.

"Like I would ever try to copy some damn Kitty Cat!" We would have went further if it weren't for Tohru trying her outmost best to keep the conversation calm. After talking about whatever came to our mind, lunchtime was over quite quickly, and me and Yuki were able to get some alone time.

"Look, I hate seeing Ms. Honda acting like this, and I know that she won't stop until we aren't doing this anymore. I know the only reason to this is beacuse of what happened before, but Ms. Honda is more important, so let's just pretend nothing happened."

For some reason, there was a strange twisting feeling inside of me. I couldn't understand what was pulling me into a strange distance, but it was effecting me deeply for some reason. "Right...Let's just go back to normal." I replied, then watched Yuki walk away from me.


End file.
